


In Which Shou  Should Have His Privileges Taken Away For The Sake Of The Greater Good

by ophanem



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophanem/pseuds/ophanem
Summary: Shou is, surprisingly, a Wikipedia admin who, unfortunately, uses his powers for evil.





	In Which Shou  Should Have His Privileges Taken Away For The Sake Of The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> Toddie

On April 25th, Shou opens up his laptop, clicking around the Wikipedia pages nonchalantly before checking his surroundings. Safe, he decides. He clicks on the search bar, deftly typing “Todd Howard” and moving on to the said page.

 

The major destruction had already went down; text of “his dick fell off” and “a liar. an absolute liar” dotted the page’s multiple sections. The picture of Tond Soured’s face had been replaced with a picture of toe fungus with Tokk Mallard’s respective hair shittily cut and pasted on. The many source links below all repeated the same thing: “Big Daddy Toddy” in solid sets of three.

 

Shou clicks on ‘edit’ before beginning his work.

 

He deletes the sources, the image, the descriptive sidebox, the sections, the text copy and pasted everywhere. He deletes everything, every edit on the page, every touch left by another soul, every trace of a Wiki admin’s precious work. He spares only the title link: http://www.en.m.wikipedia.com/wiki/Todd_Howard/

 

As the only text in the entire page, Shou stretches his finger joints before typing very slowly.

 

“Toward (Todderick Coward), Creator of Skyrim: Human-Scalie Titty Festz.”

 

And smugly, he makes a few more clicks, using his Wiki admin privilege and locking the page until April 25th the next year.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never done a wikipedia edit or know how wikipedia admin stuff works


End file.
